1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commercially viable method for extracting a substantial portion of the fat and cholesterol components from meat, and to meat products produced by such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical research has shown that an over consumption of fats and cholesterol in the diet can contribute to heart disease, obesity and other ailments. In response, the public has to an extent turned away from the consumption of red meat to alternative sources of protein such as to be found in white meats or vegetable proteins.
Present smallgoods such as sausages and hamburger meat are high in fat and cholesterol and are generally not recommended for persons suffering from heart disease obesity, and other ailments.